HIAC: Christmas Special
by IsidoraAngst
Summary: Hell in a Cell certainly was hell. Now the boys have moved on to bigger and better things. Just a look at the guys on Christmas day. AU WWE; Slash M/M; Mpreg


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
**

**********Warning: Adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**A/N: SlytherinQueen020 suggested that I write this for the holidays and I had to agree because I like the couples of the story. I hope y'all enjoy.**

**HIAC: Christmas Special**

Glenn was the first one up. It was usually the case when both he and Randy had a day off. He would admire his young lover until Randy woke up and then, they would make love. Today, he decided that breakfast was in order, especially breakfast in bed. He carefully got up and out of bed and went to the kitchen. He went about cooking the bacon, boiling the grits, frying the eggs, baking the biscuits, and whipping up some pancakes. He had the radio on to add some entertainment.

Randy stood in the doorway and smiled. He enjoyed the sight before him. It was very rare to see Glenn act a fool, but when you do witness it, it's best to keep quiet and just watch.

"Shaking booty, making sweet love all the night," Glenn sang along with the radio as he shook his booty.

Randy couldn't help himself and laughed.

Glenn stopped and whirled around to stare at his lover.

"I'm sorry," the younger man said.

"What are you doing up?" Glenn looked at the clock on the stove. "You have another hour before you get up."

"I turned over to hug you, but there was nothing." Randy looked at the breakfast. "For me?"

Glenn nodded.

"I'll be up in the room waiting then."

The older man nodded once more and watched Randy saunter away. He finished up and filled a tray to carry upstairs. He set the little dinner table that they had in their room for private meals. Randy came out of the bathroom, teeth brushed, and went to sit at the table.

"This looks good," Randy said.

"All for you," Glenn replied. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, baby. I love you."

The older man smiled. They ate their breakfast and discussed their plans for the day.

…

Kofi ran about the front yard playing in the snow. He built snowmen, had snowball fights with the neighborhood kids, made snow angels, and went sledding. He greatly enjoyed himself.

Hunter watched from inside the house. He loved watching his young fiancée as he had fun. Kofi was like a big kid. He loved Kofi's zest for life and go 'em attitude. He felt lucky to have him in his life.

The young man entered the home and took off his protective gear. "Hunter!"

"Yes?" the older man answered as he came downstairs.

"Why didn't come outside and play with me?" Kofi asked.

"I was busy with paperwork."

"On Christmas?"

"I just got done with them."

Kofi smiled. "Come down?"

Hunter nodded and followed him to the living room. The younger man cuddled up to Hunter as they sat on the couch.

"Thank you for the Christmas present," Kofi said.

Hunter smiled. "We're welcome, baby. You were talking about that game forever in a day and I thought I would give it to you."

"Did you like your gift?"

"I do. I can't wait to drive it around. I'm going to take you driving, we'll have picnics, maybe go to that drive-in theater that you love so much."

Kofi smiled. "I would love that."

"You know what I would love right now?"

Kofi stared at him. Hunter smiled and gently pushed him down. The young man moved one of his leg so his boyfriend could be between his legs.

…

Cody sat in Santa's lap as he opened up his gift. He made Show dress up as Santa so he could open up gifts, but Show didn't mind. He loved doing things for his young boyfriend.

Cody stared at the video game. "I love it. I need to get better so I can beat Kofi."

Paul chuckled.

The brunette got off Santa's lap and went for another gift. He stared at a big red box and tilted his head. He pulled it out and opened it. He smiled when he pulled out the retro Super NES.

"Where did you find this?" Cody asked.

"I'm Santa, baby," Paul said.

"I love it. Thank you." Cody came over and kissed his boyfriend fully on the lips.

Cody's old Super NES died while he played his favorite game, Legend of Zelda.

"Keep looking," Paul said.

The younger man looked further into the box and pulled out another box. In that box were more games.

"Super Mario RPG, Secret of Mana, Lufia II, Shadowrun, The 7th Saga, Arcana, Chrono Trigger...I love Chrono Trigger..." Cody looked up at Paul. "This is so much. You didn't have to get me so many games."

"I know, but I wanted to," Paul said. "I love seeing your face."

Cody put the box down and went over to his Santa. He sat on his lap and smirked.

"Oh," Paul said. "You wanna be naughty, I see."

The younger man nodded and kissed his lover as he ground his hips against Paul's.

…

Mike lay in bed eating pickles. It was the only thing that kept him from vomiting. His belly was growing and he was happy. He loved hosting Miz TV and being able to rest until he truly had to go on maturity leave. He finished his bowl and rubbed his belly. He slowly got out of bed and took his dish downstairs to the sink. He washed it out and placed it on the rack to dry.

"Merry Christmas, baby," John said as he came into the house.

"Merry Christmas," Mike said. "Wiping off your gift again?"

John nodded. "I can't believe you had a car made for me. That's so awesome."

"Anything for you."

John stared at him. "Pickles?"

Mike nodded. "It helps."

The older man came over and rubbed his boyfriend's stomach. "Are you causing Daddy trouble?"

Mike chuckled.

"You hungry?"

"A little bit."

"Do you want me to make you some cheese dip?"

Mike smiled broadly. "With spinach?"

"And bacon."

"Can you add some cream cheese to make it more creamy?"

"Anything for you."

"Yay!"

John smiled and went about making Mike his dip.

…

Punk had his leg propped up as he read through his stack of new comics. Sheamus was a good boyfriend. He bought all of Punk's comics, had the fridge stocked with Pepsi, and had chips and salsa for the injured man. Punk didn't want anything for Christmas, only to spend time with Sheamus. The Irishman was happy to oblige.

Sheamus at on the couch with his boyfriend. He watched an episode of Season 3 of Supernatural. He had his arm wrapped around Punk's shoulder. The smaller man kept looking up at his boyfriend.

"What?" Sheamus asked.

"Huh?" came from Punk.

"You haven't turned a page in ten minutes and you've been watching me. What's going on in that little head of yours."

"Nothing."

Sheamus looked at him. "Bull shit."

"Do you love me, I mean, really love me?"

"Of course," the Irishman said. "If I didn't, I would have left ya a while ago. Hell, after the first month of dating. You're a very hard man to deal with, ya that? But, I'm glad that I stayed. Cause I love ya and I hope for many more years."

Phil smiled and kissed Sheamus's cheek. "I got a present for you."

"I thought you said 'No presents'?"

"I did, but I wanted this one." Punk pulled down the right side of his pants to show a Celtic cross on his hip bone with Sheamus's name, Stephen, written in. It could be easily hidden by his trunks.

Sheamus stared at it and traced his index finger of the lettering of his name. "You did that for me?"

Punk nodded.

The Irishman smiled and kissed his boyfriend.

…

Ryan sat at the table eating a very special Christmas dinner that Justin made for him. There was ham, turkey, giblet gravy, dressing, creamy leek mashed potatoes, sautéed green beans, cucumber and tomato salad, and for dessert Christmas Cookies, Coconut Pie, and Fruitcake Cookies.

Justin loved cooking for his man. He marveled on how much Ryan could eat but loved the fact that Ryan would rather eat his cooking than going out to eat on any occasion.

"Do you like it?" Justin asked.

Ryan nodded. "You're a great cook."

The South African smiled. They ate their dinner before moving to the living room. Justin handed out the gifts. Ryan got a TV, a PS3, some games, and some gift cards. Justin got new inline skates, a six month's pass for skydiving, a jacket that he wanted, and some gift cards. Each men enjoyed their gift before cuddling up on the couch.

"Did you enjoy your Christmas?" Ryan asked.

"I did," Justin said. "Did you?"

"I loved it. Got to be with my boyfriend, got to eat a great dinner, and opened presents. Today was a great day."

Ryan and Justin stared into each other's eyes. Justin smiled and blushed. Ryan hugged him close and started to kiss him.

"Wait," Justin said.

"Okay."

"Give me a few minutes."

Ryan watched as the South African walk off. He took off his shirt and waited for his lover. Justin came back dressed as an elf. The larger man stared up at him.

"Damn," Ryan said.

"Have you been a good boy this year?" Justin asked.

"Better question: have I been a good boyfriend?"

"The best."

Ryan got up and took Justin into his arms. The smaller man hopped up and wrapped his legs around his boyfriend's waist.

"Merry Christmas, baby," Justin said.

"Merry Christmas to you," Ryan said as he walked to their bedroom.

**~The End~**


End file.
